A Shot In The Dark
by blahosaurus
Summary: Shots that are shorter than a page. Like those 100 word midgets, with the exception of...not being 100 words. Any little detail or story line I want to graze will be here.
1. Cheating Life

**Cheating life **

The hair was black and the skin smoothed into a gentler complexion. The night of the new moon had always been such a weakness, a night to dread and hope to defeat. But every half-demon knows too well how fast things can change.

Soon, this night was no longer dreaded, but feared and anticipating with that wild taste that shoots adrenaline through veins like melted fire.

It was hoped for with such forbidden want that they caught each other locking eyes in those few, skittering moments when their barriers were down, letting lust and something they didn't even want to think about creep into their eyes and take over.

Just for a moment.

And then the moment was gone, but the need was there, at the pit of their stomach, almost like a pain that equalled sadness.

And then the new moon would slip past, and they always met up, somehow. They would let themselves melt into each other, doing the most dangerous thing a half-demon could do in such an opening night.

But somehow, she didn't care.

"Shiori" He whispered into her ear in hot breath. That boy that used to torment her when she was just a child. And the same feelings would always deceit her happiness after a single of weakness.

Shame. Sorrow. Guilt.

But for those few moments they spent together…

She managed to not care.

For a few moments, she was simply contempt with cheating both death,

and life.

And for a moment…that was enough.

**oOo**

**A/N**

Can anyone smell burning bamboo?


	2. Canine Attraction

Canine attraction 

There he went, grabbing Kagome's hands again. He couldn't stand it! The look in his eyes as he watched her, his pose, his husky voice…

"Oi, wimpy wolf, get your hands off of her!" Inu-yasha hollered. Something flashed in Kouga's eyes, taunting, and then it was gone.

God, how he hated it.

OoO

The night was dark, moon and stars hidden away by heavy storm clouds. It was the calm before the storm, and the air was heavy with electricity, charged with promise.

Inu-yasha shivered.

He stood, solitary, drinking in the night like a spilt shadow. He still had the group, and Kagome's scent in his nose, and was close enough to provide help if needed, but danger was not oncoming.

The only thing he felt nearby except them was-

"Inu-yasha." The voice was deep, asking to be recognised, but Inu-yasha did not turn. He didn't even tense in acknowledgment.

"What do you want?" He growled. His companion said nothing.

He was close.

"What's wrong, mutt?" The voice whispered. The breath was almost steam, and it blossomed in the air. Inu-yasha scowled.

"Go away, Kouga."

And then his breath was on Inu-yasha's neck, and electricity was in his veins, in his blood, roaring.

Silence except breathing.

"I hate it when you hold her hands." There was a smirk in his voice, and a chuckle from behind.

"Me too." He whispered.

They smiled.


	3. Moon Powered

**Moon Powered**

He didn't know why he did it. Kagome would be angry at him for hours, even days after the incident, and she wouldn't miss an opportunity to remind him of his broken promise. But, he thought, she couldn't ask so much of him. Inu-yasha couldn't ignore instinct and nature like those stupid humans could. He would have to sneak off and-

"Inu-yasha, where the hell is my shoe?"

He lifted his head from the shredded slipper in fear, left eye twitching. Full Moons never sat well with him. Caused him indigestion. And insanity.


	4. Raw Red

**Raw**

The sky is heavy with

A coming

Storm

As it tries to

Wash their hands off guilt

Stained

Red

Lady Macbeth knew what you feel.

Eyes drawn in brown,

Rimmed in red

You wish this could end

**(Weak enough to kill yourself?)**

I Don't

Need

You. And they know that it's a lie.

Sharp nails and bared teeth

_Protect Me Please._

And Hell's let loose.

Hunting.

A reminder of

Teeth clashing and hands feeling

(It's what they were made for)

Ms. Virginity escaped a long time ago.

The sky is invisible, unreachable

Covered in pregnant clouds

Water Broke, pouring on heads and miseries

Miscarriage, slick

RED

Everything. Tinted, tainted, painted.

Help me to fall.

The sky is roaring, nothing

Makes

Sense

Can you feel the confusion?

Death, Murderers, Anguish

Standing around you,

Poor You.

(What about the baby?)

lying,

Incomplete,

On the floor. Breathless. Lifeless.

And you are Hopeless. Helpless.

God playing games.

I don't believe in you.

Not now. I don't (HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?) believe in him.

The show is over,

The curtains are drawn.

Velvet

Red.

**oOo**

**A/N**

I had a tidbit called red, and it reminded me of this old poem. So I tweaked it a bit to fit a 'ending' scenario and threw red away. Review to tell me if it works.

It's breathless. Confusing. Crazy.

Follow the underlined letters.

(didn't you see?)


	5. Tantilising

**Tantalising **

She knew when the monk was trying to make it up to her. He wouldn't touch her even when she saw his hand twitch. In retrospect, she had to admit that it amused her, but, the truth was, she missed the touch. Made her feel female even if she had youki guts in her hair. So, she would leave her boomerang on the floor. Stretch down to reach it. Sometimes Kirara's eyes would catch hers in a knowing expression. But then she would be distracted by the feel of his hands on her behind, and with a cry she would slap him across the face.

Hey, just because she wanted it didn't mean he should do it.

And then he would try to make it up all over again.

It was a game she just loved playing.


End file.
